Moved To Tears
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: Beca Mitchell-Beale had been moved to tears. She just didn't expect ballet to have that affect on her! Please R&R. Story is better than summary. I promise!


Jaubrey one shot

Chloe and Beca walked down the street to Aubrey and Jesse's dance studio. The redhead and brunette had just got back from London when they heard the news that Aubrey would be choreographing some of the dances for The English National Ballet. Chloe had been there every second. From when Aubrey stood up to her father and told him she didn't want to be a lawyer to only a few months before when Jesse had finally popped the question. Beca's only response was "That took you long enough!" before the DJ passed out in the restaurant after having one too many wines.

Beca smiled at Chloe as they neared the white building. Upon walking inside they were met with newly decorated blue and red walls, with yellow trim. Beca only gripped Chloe's hand tighter as a girl no older than 4 ran up to them. Chloe bent down so she was the same height as the small blonde.

"You okay?"

The girl nodded. "My teacher went with another teacher and hasn't come back!" Chloe looked at Beca and smirked.

"Do you know where she went?" Beca asked as she touched the girl's white tutu.

"No." The girl smiled weakly. "They kissed first though."

"Let's get you back to your lesson shall we?" Chloe asked as she took the girl's hand.

"Thank you!" Beca felt herself grin as Chloe was pulled along the halls until they stopped outside a room with several girls of the same age inside. Stacie ran up to them wearing a black leotard and a long skirt, holding a pair of castanets in her hand.

"Hey guys," The taller brunette smiled at Chloe and Beca. "Sophia, what have I told you about running off like that?"

"Don't do it unless Miss Poesn tells me too." Sophia looked at the floor and Stacie smiled.

"That's right!" she turned to Beca and Chloe. "I thought you guys were in London!"

"And I thought you taught contemporary. Not Flamenco!" Beca countered.

"Touché." Stacie nodded her head.

"I know for a fact that neither of you know what that means!" Chloe interrupted. "Stacie, what routine are these munchkins doing?"

"I honestly have no idea." Stacie adjusted a bobby pin which was keeping her bun secure. She bent down to address Sophia again. "Go and practice, you're in charge!" Sophia nodded and went back into the room.

"Has Jesse been here today?" Beca asked Stacie.

"Yeah. He was doing an advanced ballet duet piece with Bree earlier." Stacie replied as she started walking down the hall.

"Jesse does ballet?" Beca asked. "Since when?"

"Since freshman year of high school. He's pretty damn good!" Stacie replied as she led them into a room of teenagers. "Alright guys, I'm going to go search for the love birds. Practice your routine. I want it sharper."

"Miss Conrad?" One girl asked.

"Yes Rosalind." Stacie answered.

"These walls are pretty thin. Can you tell them to keep it down?" Beca and Chloe burst into hysterics at the girl's comment.

"Yes! Get in there!" Beca approached the girl who scowled at her. "What? I get stalked through London by cameras yet I don't get a high five?"

"Beca, this _is _Aubrey's dance school." Chloe pointed out.

"You're Beca Mitchell? The girl who couldn't perfect the easiest choreography we do?" Another girl spoke up.

"I saw the sign, eternal flame and turn the beat around?" Beca asked the girl who nodded. "Yeah... that's me."

"You're much less of a pain in the ass than Miss Posen lets on!"

"I hope that's a compliment... I think." Beca raised an eyebrow as they walked out of the room. Stacie continued down the hall past a class where a girl who looked similar to Chloe was teaching Musical Theatre. Stacie opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Britt, Bree and Jess have gone missing I'll be right back. Check on my Flamingos would you?"

"Sure Stace. Tell her-"Brittany was cut off by Stacie.

"We need thicker walls. I got it!" Stacie winked and carried on down the hall until they reached a large office. She stopped outside and kneeled down beside the glass on the door, which was shielded with a blind. Chloe and Beca joined her in glancing through the crack where the blind hadn't covered the glass completely. They witnessed the sexiest and most beautiful way two people had come together.

"Someone's flexible!" Beca exclaimed. Both Aubrey and Jesse were in their underwear, practicing lifts and making out throughout.

"Do we clap?" Chloe asked as they broke apart.

"Yeah!" Stacie smirked and broke out into applause. Beca and Chloe joined in, Aubrey and Jesse looked at the door and immediately jumped for their clothes. Stacie, Beca and Chloe all stood up and went about mimicking the moves they'd just witnessed, failing miserably. The door opened and Aubrey emerged, with Jesse beside her, dressed in her pink leotard and tutu.

"I'm impressed." Beca smirked. "I'd have enjoyed it more had you been in the nude!" Chloe face palmed and started blushing.

"You should have seen them a week ago! They were fully dressed but their movements... WOW!" Stacie muttered.

"Stacie. Shut up!" Aubrey swallowed. "If you excuse me I have some 4 year olds to dismiss." She walked down the hall and Jesse followed her. The other 3 dismissed Stacie's class before heading back in the direction of the room Sophia had showed them to. They opened the door and sat by the mirror, waiting to see Aubrey and Jesse's latest masterpiece.

"Stace, could you press play?" Jesse asked before the brunette/flamenco dancer sat down. Stacie walked to Aubrey's iPhone and pressed play. She sat beside Chloe as OneRepublics' Apologize filled the room. The three women sat in awe as they witnessed their friends gracefully danced, in and out of lifts, pointe perfected.

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late**

**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground**

As the last word was sung Beca had been moved to tears with the beautiful, yet powerful, movements that had been exhibited.

"That. Was. Beautiful!" Beca exclaimed as she let the tears escape her eyes. "Don't you ever think about taking me to the English National Ballet if they're going to perform anything like_ that_!"

"I made Beca cry!" Jesse exclaimed as he kissed Aubrey. "I did it!"

_**The End.**_

**a/n Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


End file.
